Talvez sim, talvez não
by justadream3r
Summary: Jori Fic


Vic :

Algumas vezes, muito compicado, muito dificil n o olhar para ela. Eu quero dizer...ela tem um corpo muito sexy. E eu n o ligo de dizer isso, mesmo eu sendo uma garota tamb m.  
Eu estava na minha casa. E decidi que seria bom se todo o grupo estivesse junto, voc sabe.. voce cria la os e fica um elenco melhor.  
Ent o eu convidei tamb m o Avan, a Ariana, o Matt, a Daniella, o Leon e...a Liz. Era pra todos eles ficarem em casa e passar a noite comigo, porque eu estava sozinha e eu n o gosto disso, mas todos eles tem coisas pra fazer..  
Quando eu fechei a porta depois de ter falado tchau para Ari, eu percebi que a Liz ainda estava aqui.  
E agora, ela est aqui, me fazendo um favor , como ela diz, ficando a noite toda comigo, para eu n o me sentir sozinha.  
Ok, eu n o vou reclamar. Eu gosto da Liz. Ela t o legal, e eu sei que nossos personagens em Victorious, Jade e Tori, n o se d o muito bem, n s meio que fazemos isso na realidade, mas n s nos damos muito bem! Ela t o engra ada. Eu vou falar pra voc ,voc nunca fica entediada ao lado dela.

Liz,de verdade,voc n o tem que ficar aqui, se n o quiser..Eu consigo cuidar de mim.

Eu disse ela, sentando no sof proximo de onde ela est .

Vic, se voc disser isso de novo, eu juro por Deus que vou te prender no armario e n o vou de soltar at amanh de manh .

ela disse com uma cara de brava. Eu olhei para ela, assustada, e ela come ou a rir. Eu rolei meus olhos enquanto mordia meu l bio. A risada dela como musica pros meus ouvidos.

Ah, Vic, por favor, me diga que voc n o acreditou, voc acreditou?

Ela passa a m o em baixo de seus olhos para pegar as lagrimas causadas pelas risadas.

Sim, eu acreditei!

Eu ''gritei'' puxando seu bra o.

Voc uma tima atriz, voc sabe disso, n o sabe, Liz?

Ela sorri, e depois, vira sua cabe a para assistir TV.  
N s estamos assistindo Victorious, eu sei, bem ironico. Mas bom pra n s, vermos n s mesmas na TV, voc sabe, para arrumar os erros na proxima vez.  
Ela ri demais quando ela ve ela mesma mordendo seu ombro no episodio Brain Squeezers . Eu dou muita risada, e ela olha pra mim.

Desculpa, Desculpa. eu digo erguendo minhas m os, Mas t o engra ado! Por que voc fez aquilo? Eu n o entendo isso!

Eu caio na risada, e ela se junta a mim.  
Enquanto o episodio vai passando, ela faz um HA! quando ela me v na TV sendo quebrada pelo home gigante. Eu continuo em silencio.  
Eu, timidamente, rolo meus olhos pelo corpo dela. Eu n o posso dizer isso muito alto, mas, ela tem um corpo muito perfeito! As curvas delas fazem voc desejar...N o,n o,n o...Liz minha amiga, s isso,minha amiga. E eu n o posso de jeito nenhum pensar isso com minha amiga. um pensamento estranho.  
Mas t o dificil tirar meus olhos dela. Ela respira visivelmente, e inevitavelmente, meus olhos v o para seu peito.  
Ela continua assistindo TV, enquanto eu tento dar o meu melhor para virar meu rosto e olhar para outro lugar. impossivel, eu tenho que dizer. Ent o, eu deixei minha imagina o viva.  
Eu analiso cada detalhe de sua pele e brilhante, como ela . Seus seios est o quase pulando para fora. Ah meu Deus, de repente, sinto um arrepio, que faz eu sentir minha pele ficando um pouco quente. Seu peito move para cima e para baixo. Meus olhos se arregalam que quase saem do lugar. Minha boca 'cai' um pouco quando vejo seu decote, me tentando. Eu me sinto me aproximando a ela, mas, eu n o posso parar!.

Eu passo a lingua entre meus labios quando de repente ela olha para mim e v o que estou fazendo. Eu tento olhar para outro lugar e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, mas tarde demais, ela ja me pegou.

Vic!

Ela grita pra mim. O que fa o agora? Ela me pegou olhando para seus peitos! isso t o vergonhoso.

Ah meu pei..Quero dizer..Deus!

Ah meu Deus! Me desculpa, Liz, eu n o queria..Quero dizer, eu n o...Ah!

Eu cubro meu rosto com as m os, e sinto minhas bochechas ficarem coradas de vergonha e meu cora ao come ar a bater mais r pido. Eu tento me levantar, mas ela pega meu bra o e me puxa de volta para o sof , eu morro de tanta vergonha. Isso n o est acontecendo.

Est tudo bem, Vic, n o se preocupe

Ela diz calmamente.

Eu sou tipo usada para isso. Voc n o a primeira que faz isso, nem a primeira que eu pego fazendo isso .

Eu tiro minhas m os do meu rosto e olho para ela. Ela est sorrindo...Estou morrendo agora. Espera um minuto...estou morta.

Voc est bem com isso? Eu quero dizer, n o quero fazer isso parecer muito estranho...Me desculpe, eu n o deveria ter feito isso.. que eu s ...

Eu paro de falar no final da n o seja uma boa ideia falar para ela. Eu calei minha boca.

Voc ...o que?

Ela olha para mim enquanto arqueia suas sombrancelhas. Eu mordo meu labio inferior e olho para ela, enquanto ela sorri. Eu acho que ela sabe o que eu iria dizer.

Eu n o posso parar

Eu falo, me sentindo cada vez mais canto do meu olho, eu olho para ela timidamente. Ser que ela ficou brava comigo? Eu n o gosto disso...  
De repente ela coloca suas m os em meu rosto, e me puxa para perto dela. Ela coloca seus l bios nos meus. Minha pele est gelada. Eu estou gelada. O que eu fa o? Aceito e continuo, ou puxo ela pra longe, e entro de baixo dos meus len ois?  
Ah, quer saber? Pro inferno isso.  
Eu coloco minha m os em sua cintura, e depois, movo-as para sua costa, colocando ela mais perto de mim e acabando com a distancia que estava nos separando. Ela mexe seus dedos atras do meu pesco o e me puxa, para eu deitar no sof ...  
Este o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida, eu n o consigo acreditar que ela est me beijando. Eu n o consigo acreditar que agora, eu tenho ela em meus bra os. Eu n o consigo acreditar como meu corpo est tocando o dela. Eu n o consigo pensar claramente em nada.  
Eu movo meus l bios, brincando com sua lingua, ent o, nosso abra o vai ficando mais apaixonado. 


End file.
